


【没有你，没有我】9.意外脱轨

by YourUgliness



Category: 5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourUgliness/pseuds/YourUgliness





	【没有你，没有我】9.意外脱轨

春节过后参加了湖北街舞等系列比赛的俩人根本没有多余的闲暇时间，即将到来的kod2、双星杯更是让他俩把时间都集中在了练舞上。  
好不容易休息一天，胡浩亮的美梦却被荣文豪的来电打断了。  
来电响了一声就断了，胡浩亮翻了翻手机短信，就看到了“韩宇在森吧”几个字，立马坐起。  
“豪，怎么回事啊，韩宇怎么会来这种地方。”和荣文豪在酒吧门口汇合的胡浩亮着急询问。  
荣文豪是和胡浩亮一起加入的CN，也是他多年的铁磁，不管发生什么事，他都无法埋怨他。  
“韩宇今天跑来非要让我带他去酒吧，我实在拗不过他撒娇耍赖就带他来了，今天是蒙面主题，我让他跟我身边可是没多久就找不到他人了，你也知道这什么地方，万一被人那啥，我可交代不了，就只能让你过来了。”  
“你……再怎么样撒娇耍赖也不能带他来这种地方啊，去其他酒吧不好吗？带他来这里？”  
荣文豪无奈：“我哪受得了他撒娇耍赖，你不是也受不了吗？再说小鬼好奇就让他一次好奇够，所以就带他来这里了，我只是没想到会发生这种事情。”  
“那你带他来这里他就没问你为啥都是同性？”  
“没有啊，因为也有很多女性在这里啊，毕竟你我都好奇，何况是女孩子了，再说里面有些人也看不出来男女。”  
“好了，你回去吧，我会把他安全带回去的。”  
荣文豪还想说什么，看胡浩亮脸色不对，麻溜的跑了，毕竟谁也不想对上那张已经铁青的脸。  
胡浩亮虽然生气，但是阴差阳错把韩宇带到这个地方也算是了了他的心结，毕竟上次说要带韩宇来的就是这里，只是换了一种方式而已。  
幸亏之前和拐子们来过几次，不然如此低调安静的门口，他一定会以为自己走错了路！  
等门口小哥手电检查确定胡浩亮包里没有违禁物品，才拿出印章在他手上按下标记放他进了酒吧。  
此时的韩宇像极了迷路的小绵羊，迷失在摇晃的人群和炸裂的重金属音乐中，他不知道自己怎么就跟荣哥分开了，只是准备拉胳膊时却摸了空。  
胡浩亮刚进去就目睹了调戏保安反被保安架出去的场面，酒吧里的保安都是钢铁直男，被调戏大概也是奔溃的。  
一起床就直奔酒吧的胡浩亮实在憋不住，穿过灯红酒绿的走廊去了洗手间。  
一进去就碰上两个美女从厕所出来，他郁闷的钻进其中一个隔间，虽然隔间外也可以，但是让他在男女混用的卫生间便池如厕，怕是会失禁吧！  
胡浩亮看了看时间，晚上12点半，酒吧还没有正式开场，本来他是不担心的，隔壁的喘息声却让他慌了神，按荣文豪说的，韩宇蒙了眼，说不定已经被人拉走了，他只希望韩宇不要乖乖的带着眼罩不摘。  
他从隔间出来就看到两个死胖子在一起舌吻，瞬间觉得反胃，这突如其来的想法让胡浩亮安了心，至少初步证明自己跟这群人不一样。  
一楼迷离的灯光、颓缓的音乐、三三两两的人群感觉像是在清吧，他没有在一楼停留，快速穿过大厅上了二楼，一推门就进入了蒙眼PARTY的奇幻世界。  
一个超大的舞池印入眼帘，舞池中央几个只着底裤的男人围着钢管有力的跳跃着，从门口看过去，蒙眼PARTY似乎没有实际意义，很多人已经摘了眼罩，即使带着的大部分也已松松垮垮。  
胡浩亮穿过打扮精致、衣着华丽的帅哥来到吧台，点了杯鸡尾酒坐下，震撼的音效、嗨爆的气氛让舞池的人群兴奋的扭着腰肢，与一楼截然不同的热舞飞扬、血脉喷张。  
气氛越热烈，韩宇越危险，从盛着蓝色液体的高脚杯看过去，每个人的身形都极度疯狂、极度夸张。  
他急切的从最高处搜寻着韩宇的身影，一个有着深邃五官的年轻人路过他身边故意轻轻碰上他的身体“小帅哥，一起喝一杯！”  
胡浩亮厌恶的起身“抱歉，我不是你要找的那种人。”  
年轻人坐上他的位置，勾住他的腰“第一次来吧，矜持正常，一会你就主动了。”  
胡浩亮突然警觉，看了看刚喝了一口的酒杯，转身离开，他知道他中招了。  
他故作镇定的在舞池边徘徊，寻找着韩宇的身影，他害怕还没找到小徒弟自己就先栽了进去，背后紧盯着的目光更是让他不寒而栗，即便他如此小心，可还是防不胜防，那毫无顾忌的韩宇更是这些人的目标了！  
适应了黑暗的韩宇在舞池跟着音乐摇摆着，只要有音乐，他好像就有了无比强大的保护罩，一个不认识的小哥走到他面前：“小帅哥，借根烟可以吗？”  
韩宇停下动作，“我不抽烟，我路过吧台看到有卖的，你可以去看看。”  
“你带我去吧。”小哥拉着他往前走，韩宇走的有些踉跄“慢点，我还蒙着眼睛呢！”  
“我也蒙着呢，你多适应一下就可以正常走路了。”小哥说完把手中的眼罩塞进口袋，看了眼身后的韩宇，好傻，这个舞池大概只有你认真蒙着眼了！  
到了吧台，小哥掏出烟盒抽出一根，把打火机放在韩宇手心：“帮我点个火。”  
“我看不见呢。”韩宇摸了摸手心的打火机。  
“我帮你。”小哥握住韩宇的手点燃手中的烟。  
“点着了吗？”韩宇的手被小哥握的有些疼，他想快点离开这个奇怪的男人。  
小哥嘴角微微勾起，拿过手中的高脚杯“没有哦，不过喝了这杯酒，你就不用给我点烟了。”  
韩宇接过高脚杯想都没想，一饮而尽“可以了吧？”  
胡浩亮扫过吧台将一切都印入眼帘，可即便用了最快的速度还是没能拦下那杯酒，他走过去不由分说把韩宇拉到小包间并上了锁。  
韩宇，为什么我说过的话你都不听，不让你喝酒，你偏偏每一次都不拒绝，不让你到不该来的地方，你偏偏偷着来了，你知不知道在酒吧借烟点火意味着什么？  
胡浩亮在愤怒及药酒作用下已失了理智，他用左手将韩宇狠狠箍在墙上，右手探入胸口，舌头探入小徒弟的口腔贪婪索取。  
韩宇不知道是谁把自己救离那个小哥，可是吻他的人总让他有种莫名的熟悉感，本想感谢他施救却发现自己陷入了更大的危机。  
一杯药酒下肚使他更迅速的陷入不自觉的颤抖中，身体更是瘫软无力，他想推开箍住自己的双手、拉掉眼罩，试了试却发现毫无力气，箍住自己双手的明显是个男人，想到这里，挣扎无果的韩宇抽泣着留下两行泪水。  
胡浩亮再也忍受不了体内升腾而起的欲望之火，漆黑中松开韩宇的皮带探入，强吻的同时摸上柔软小腹，再更深入时韩宇的眼泪就顺着面颊流入了胡浩亮的唇。  
胡浩亮摸索着打开韩宇肩后的灯，灯光亮起的瞬间看到了他满脸的泪水，然而灯光和泪水并未让他恢复一丝清醒，他的吻落在韩宇脸上，将眼泪一点点舔舐干净。  
韩宇懊恼自己不该不听小师父的话，不该跑到不该来的地方，想到自己会被男人强要，痛苦就由身体的各处蔓延开来！  
胡浩亮知道身下的人儿在想什么，可是喝了药酒的他已经彻底疯了，他现在只想蹂虐眼前的男人。  
他一遍遍吻去韩宇夺眶而出的泪水，他此时的身体比任  
何时候都更想要放纵，摸索间韩宇的衣服已经散落一地，胡浩亮吸吮着，从肉肉的唇、眼罩遮住的双眸、洁白的脖颈、清晰可见的锁骨、柔软的胸口一路向下。  
他饥渴难耐的索取着，右手未曾停止的揉捻让身下的韩宇发出带着哭腔的软软糯糯的喘息声，而这喘息声更是激发了胡浩亮内心最深的期盼。  
他知道韩宇喝的那杯酒被下了药，不然他不可能发出如此让人难以抑制的喘息声，他将韩宇颤抖的身体背转，迫不及待的贴了上去，急切的将自己的火热挤进，同时亲吻着韩宇的脊背，右手更是直接摸索至韩宇小腹握住了他的坚挺。  
韩宇抽泣着、喘息着、抗拒着、享受着，他想逃离却无法拒绝身体本能的反应，身后男人激烈的撞击让他痛苦，让他享受，让他沉沦，让他想要更多。  
许久，感受到男人激烈撞击后的停顿，也感受到了他身体的颤抖，他知道他接收了不该接收的粘液。  
一开始他还抱有期待，期待这个男人放了他，后来期待这个男人能无意间拉掉他的眼罩让他看清他的脸，可是这一切都没有发生。  
韩宇模糊间只感觉自己被抱上了沙发，不再被禁锢双手的他绝望的想要抓住什么，可是越来越强烈的感知让他忍不住想要更多刺激。  
韩宇的娇喘随着男人唇部的无限下移释放了出来，他的小腹被激烈吸吮着，直至被男人含入，他才抑制不住欢畅的叫出声来，亢长的欢愉声给了身下男人更强的刺激，越来越大的动作越来越快的速度让韩宇在低吼中泄了出来。  
虽然他无法忍受自己和男人发生关系，可是他的身体却不由他，等男人贪恋的舔舐掉所有分泌的液体，唇部上移至胸口时，韩宇急不可耐的弓起腰肢，将双腿攀上男人的腰，而男人似乎很满意韩宇的动作，用力拍了拍他发情的臀部，又引来韩宇阵阵娇喘。  
胡浩亮似乎已经知道韩宇进入了状态，不再禁锢他的双手，而尝到蒙眼刺激的韩宇也放弃了摘掉眼罩的打算，他只想让自己无限沉沦。  
恢复了少许体力的韩宇，起身在黑暗中摸索上男人结实的胸部啃噬起来，双手更是在男人身下揉搓着，他毫无章法可言的揉捻让男人有些疼痛，即便如此，疼痛中却让他感受到了由内而外发出的喜悦感，这种喜悦感来自于身体的本能，来自于韩宇的主动探索。  
胡浩亮强忍着不让自己叫出声来，不让小徒弟识破自己，因为这样的时刻是意外的，更是难得的，他一分一秒都不想浪费。  
肿胀到再也无法忍受，胡浩亮让韩宇背对着自己跪在沙发上，身下的人儿顾不得疼痛，右手探过双腿将男人的火热一点点放入拥有男人体液的深处。  
身体黏连处不停撞击的声音混合着韩宇亢长的喘息声从包间弥漫开来，胡浩亮没停动作，右手手指在黏连处沾取了少许粘液放入韩宇的口腔，他的左手在韩宇身下一圈圈的环绕揉捻着，身体所有的敏感地带都被身后的胡浩亮带动着，带来一波又一波的巅峰，而胡浩亮更是在淫蘼的氛围中发出低亢的喘息声，在韩宇一波又一波的欢愉夹击中泄了身，甚至连韩宇含着的手指都有了酥麻感。  
泄了身的胡浩亮抽出手指将手指上的黏腻涂抹在韩宇的脊背，一点点舔舐干净，等所有分泌物进了韩宇体内才在不舍中抽离。  
等韩宇跪下将自己身前舔舐干净，他也蹲下来舔掉了小徒弟多余的分泌物，而此时的韩宇已经在高度亢奋和疼痛中昏了过去。  
等胡浩亮给两人收拾妥帖，才扶着韩宇离开了酒吧，而来来往往的人并未多看胡浩亮怀中的人一眼，大概是司空见惯了吧！  
回到家中，胡浩亮庆幸老妈还没出差回家，快速帮韩宇清洗完毕，小心翼翼的抱回床上，药膏涂抹中韩宇一直发出痛苦的呻吟，等全部收拾妥帖，胡浩亮才去了隔壁休息。  
第二天下午从疼痛中醒来的韩宇发现自己在胡浩亮的床上，床头柜上放了便条：厨房有饭。  
韩宇艰难起身来到厨房看到了锅里的鸡汤，端出来的时候鸡汤还冒着热气，他觉得身后疼的厉害，只能把鸡汤放在一人高的客厅隔物板上，喝鸡汤的空档扫过客厅，看到了沙发上一堆的零食和一个跟自己床上一模一样的布偶。  
韩宇红肿的双眸此刻早已噙满泪水，他不知道昨夜的男 人是谁，也不知道自己是在什么样的情况下被小师父发现并接回家中，只是小师父一定担心坏了，才会买一堆东西回来安慰他。  
此刻的韩宇被各种混杂情绪纠结着，但进了眼泪的鸡汤，他却一滴不剩的喝完了，原来小师父的厨艺并不比自己差。  
晚上，浑身是伤的胡浩亮推门而入，看到了窝在沙发上泪流满面的韩宇，他简单清理了一下自己的伤口，本想小心翼翼的把韩宇抱回卧室，却惊动了怀中的人。  
“师父……”韩宇睁开眼看到浑身是伤的胡浩亮，再想到自己被强的事，泪水不止。  
“韩宇，你什么都不用说，我都知道，我以后绝不会让任何人欺负你！”胡浩亮将韩宇放到床上，盖好被子。  
韩宇接过小师父递过来的纸巾：“师父，谢谢你，我以后再也不乱跑了，我会好好练舞的，再也不想其他事情了，可是你这伤？”  
“没什么的，几天就好了。”胡浩亮无所谓的看了眼身上的伤口。  
“师父，你是不是找人打架了？”韩宇知道如果师父知道那个人，一定会给自己报仇的。  
“没有。”  
“师父，我想听真话。”  
“好，我找到那个给你下药的人了，找人揍了他一顿，只不过双方人都比较多，混战中受了点伤，就这样。”  
其实胡浩亮揍了两个人，给他下药和给韩宇下药的两个人，如果不是他俩，他完全可以等到韩宇接受他的那一天。  
“师父，谢谢你，那那个人呢？知道是谁吗？”韩宇痛苦的皱着眉头。  
“不知道，韩宇，这个事过去了，你都忘了吧！”胡浩亮痛苦的背过身去，他没有勇气坦诚这一切！  
“师父，我忘不了，我的梦里都是那个人，我一定要找到他。”韩宇咬牙切齿的说着。  
“你是要复仇吗？”胡浩亮抽着烟站起来走到阳台，背对着韩宇。  
“是，复仇。”韩宇简短的三个字让胡浩亮的心瞬间惶恐不安。  
“韩宇，听师父的话吗？”  
“这一次，我不能。”


End file.
